In a known container of this type (German Pat. No. 403,223), the cap is screwed onto the container body which is provided with a wide filling opening, wherein the surface of the cap provided with the massaging means essentially corresponds to the cross-sectional area of the filling opening. In this design, a satisfactory sealing of the cap relative to the container body is only ensured as long as the container body does not consist of a relatively elastic material. However, this would be desirable in order to be able to convey, by applying pressure on the container body, the substances for the cleaning and the care of the human body to the surface which is provided with the massaging means. When the container body of the container of this type is constructed of a relatively soft material, as would be advantageous for the above-described reasons, a satisfactory sealing between the cap and the container body can only be ensured if the filling opening and, thus, the available massaging surface is chosen significantly smaller than the largest transverse dimension of the container body.
Similar problems also occur in a device for washing and massaging, as described in German Pat. No. 160,450, since satisfactory sealing is also not ensured also when the container body as well as the cap consists of a flexible material. As a result, the substances for the cleaning and the care of the human body may leak out in a disadvantageous manner at the connection point between the cap and the container body. In the massaging device according to the German Pat. No. 431,375, instead of a cap closing off the filling opening of the container body, a plate with massaging means is provided. This plate is connected to the container body by means of an annular nut. In this device, it is not possible to make the massaging surface as large as desired if, in a manner compatible with the human body, a flexible material is used for the cap, since, also in this case, sealing problems will soon occur, as it is also the case in the similarly constructed massaging device according to the German Pat. No. 480,615. In the brush for massaging head and body, as described in the German Utility Model No. 1,904,134, sealing problems cannot occur, since the massaging surface is rigidly connected to the container body. However, this is, of course, disadvantageous inasfar as a refilling of the brush with substances for the cleaning and the caring of the human body is not possible. On the other hand, in the massaging device according to the British Pat. No. 430,291, because of the screw connection used in this case between cap and container body, a satisfactory sealing can only be ensured when the massaging surface is relatively small. This is the case unless a relatively inflexible material were used for cap and container body which would be disadvantageous.